


Ducky

by physiotherapy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom George, Don't do what George did, Established Relationship, Light Masochism, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, is this even a kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/physiotherapy/pseuds/physiotherapy
Summary: George got a little bit curious since they don't actually have a lot of toys in the house and have to improvise. Overall, it ended up needing Dream to deal with his stupidity.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 488
Collections: MCYT





	Ducky

**Author's Note:**

> I understand if Dream or George feels uncomfortable with this type of fanfiction. And I will take this down if one of them says to do so.  
> I respect their wishes and their friendship.
> 
> Please don't ship real life people.

“Dream!” George gasped for air. He stumbled forward the other’s room, holding onto the door handle as embarrassment flooded his face. “I-I, I need your help!”

The taller turned his attention towards his lover, pausing the editing he was still working on. His cheeks flushed red for a moment, seeing George missing any type of shorts or pants but tugging onto Dream’s oversized hoodie down in front of him. Trickle of tears formed by his side while his breath hitched catching up to small wavering pants. The other couldn’t help but hide his expression and steal small glances as the smaller male was being too erotic.

“Georgie~ If you wanted me that bad, you should have just asked.” Dream’s tone kept slipping from kind of concerned to overall flirty.

As if he wasn’t expecting that response, George coughed, almost sniffling a cry. “Damn it Dream!-” He limped towards the other’s bed with his head down and Dream soon followed sitting right beside him. It took a little bit more time for George to speak. He had his arms wrapped around his stomach and tried to hide his lower half, sometimes groaning from discomfort. Dream couldn’t exactly tell if this was good or a bad thing to hear.

“I know this is- _this is_ weird, but _please_ \- God, please don’t tease me.” George started after a moment of silence. Dream lightly encouraged him to speak with a softer smile than usual. This just made the smaller’s voice crack even more than it already is. “I- I Uhm. I’m sorry. Re-remember that li-little rubber duck you gave me? The- the small squishy one?”

“You lost it? You know I can just buy one again if you want.” Did George give that toy some sentimental value? Though George was somewhat materialistic, he couldn’t see him being this upset over some toy.

“No- Of course not! It- It’s just, ” George climbed onto the bed, farther from the edges. “I kinda- It’s _in me_ right now.”

“You _ate_ it?”

“Dream! You’re not _this_ stupid!”

“Wait, wait! It’s _in_ you?”

George nodded, burying his face in his hands.

“ _In your ass?_ ” Dream snickered.

“God- Don’t laugh! I was trying to remove i-it about an hour now!”

George hugged his legs, pulling them onto his chest to bury his face in. Dream was too busy deciding if he should be worried or take this as a joke. Dream understand how you get these thoughts about random shit, but actually doing it? And it’s something as dumb as shoving a rubber duck into your ass? It’s the first time he has ever heard of this.

“Georgie! I’m sorry- I’m sorry!” Dream stopped laughing in general as his snickering turned into a more worried frown. “Do you want me to call a hospital?”

“And tell them I shoved _this thing_ into my ass? What’s wrong with you?” George hissed with a kind of laugh following. Dream eased up.

"I should be saying that." Dream laughed. Thoughts overflowed his head. “Then what do you want me to do?” 

“Can-can you please remove it? Your fingers are l-longer than mine.”

“Oh. Oh!”

  
“Okay, how do we do this?” Dream shrugged, adjusting George’s hips as he decided to lay down.

“Wait, remove your hands for a second.” Dream complied, moving away. The other flipped himself over bending his stature; now having his ass up high, thighs pressed in close, with George’s red face buried deep into the sheets. “Try- please get it out.”

Again, Dream’s face flushed a light shade of pink, just like the other’s ass. He couldn’t help but have nasty thoughts and remember the times he slipped himself inside his little hole. Dream spread George’s butt wider, stretching its hole. A small amount of lube dripped out. The smaller could only bite onto the hems of his hoodie preventing a moan to slide out.

“You’re _so_ weird- You even lubed up. This isn’t an accident.” Dream laughed, only receiving little groans being confused for pleasure and annoyance rather than responding.

Finally, Dream slipped in a finger, having the smaller’s walls tighten. When he pushed his finger all the way was when he got the feeling of something smooth other than George’s ass. He tried spreading his ass’s cheeks further, trying to hook the duck’s body out. George trembled, sucking up his breath yet letting small moans out. Dream hit something he couldn’t help but whine at. He can’t help it. The toy was farther up.

Dream placed his other hand on George’s stomach, underneath of his hoodie, giving up on stretching his ass further. He coiled up his finger while his other hand tried to push down the toy. George could feel the stinging shocks flow all the way to his dick. He tried helping to push down, yet pleasure was sending too much at once, he felt helpless in his touch.

“George, you're tightening up~” Dream purred with a louder voice. It was so, so lucky he didn’t decide to comment about the moans. “It’s as if you want this~”

“Just get it out,” George whined once again.

The taller’s breath hitched, a bit more laboured with the smaller one. Oh, how much he wanted to rub himself right now. If the toy didn’t move further up George’s ass each time he failed to hook it, he'd be jacking off. Dream could feel himself growing half-hard only from the smaller’s moans.

Dream shoved up another finger, now wanting to clip it between the two digits. He scissored his fingers as George’s walls were tightening against him. It kept getting harder to fish out the duck as George’s ass kept tightening up and not to mention the purring moans that keep getting louder every time he almost had the duck in his grasp.

George gasped for air. Dream was pressing onto his stomach too much, preventing the toy in moving up further and also having his diaphragm little to no space to move. He could still steal enough air to supply himself, but the feeling of being choked yet having no pain around his neck. And with Dream’s fingers brushing and sometimes hitting against his prostate, it didn’t help George’s hard throbbing dick.

“Please~” Dream halted, humming in question of George’s words. “Just, please get it out!~ I-I can’t handle it.”

Just like George requested, Dream decided to shove his thumb up with his other fingers. The boy yelped, screaming a moan into the sheets, gripping anything near. He had his hand push down harder, also feeling how hard George was and it dripping pre-cum by his arm. The toy was so close by his fingers. Dream tried clawing on the unmoving toy, almost grabbing it with his digits. He barely had a grip on the duck’s tail, being so slippery.

“Almost have it. Wait, ” Each try, the duck’s tail always came loose. It was too slippery from lube and rubber. He had to push his fingers further, clawing on its body. George had whined Dream’s name louder from the sheets. “Almost, ” There were a few attempts before the toy had followed Dream’s fingers as it was dragged out of George’s ass. “Done~”

George gasped as the toy was removed, with the pressure Dream had on his stomach. It felt so much better having the toy out. Though, his stomach was feeling emptier and missed the small shocks of pleasure it gave the smaller one. And his dick was currently hard, throbbing from the lack of ecstasy. How fast George started to stroke his shaft as if he teased the boy too much, amused Dream. 

Dream ignored the smaller’s whines for something more. He threw the small rubber duck, dipped in lube, to George’s side as he got up. No use for that one now.

“Y-You’re not g-gonna help me?” A broken voice came out as he humped on one of Dream’s pillows. God, that dishevelled look on the smaller one’s face could turn anybody on.

“Maybe later~” Dream chuckled, repeating the thought of how George could think to shove a duck into his ass. “I need to finish that video. And probably buy some anal beads.”

George flushed even more, having his voice fade away.

“What? It was damn hard getting that duckie out of your bum!”

George threw a pillow at Dream’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't put anything up your asses or your whatever.  
> And please don't ask why this got to my head :3


End file.
